


Pocky Game

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata doesn't know what the pocky game is, but he wants to play.<br/>Kageyama does know what the pocky game is, and he wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Game

"Don't argue with me now, dumbass! You're the one who was so excited for this!"

"Yeah, until I realized what it actually is!"

Kageyama waved around a box of pocky, while Hinata ran laps around the club room to avoid him. The two were told to lock up, which resulted in confessions of weird, innocent things. Mainly the misunderstanding of the pocky game.

It was Hinata who suggested it. Bless his heart, he was so innocent, he thought the game was to make silly faces with the pocky. However, he learned that it was actually far from that. And now here he was, faced with an angry Kageyama who was expecting to play the sinful game with the unsuspecting Hinata.

Kageyama, red in the face from hurling insults, grabbed Hinata's wrist as he ran by. "Why are you running? We don't even have to play if you don't want to."

"No! I mean..." Hinata looked down at his feet and cringed. Why did he have to have such an outburst? Especially right now?

Kageyama arched an eyebrow at him. "So you're not completely against the pocky game?"

"W-well, you'll get mad at me if I don't do it!" Hinata hurried to pin the blame on someone else. Kageyama couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. "Hey! Stop laughing!"

"Just come here," Kageyama groaned, taking a bit of pocky out of the box. Hinata, having no other choice since Kageyama had a death grip on his wrist, sulked over and allowed a stick of pocky to be shoved between his lips.

"Ready?" Kageyama asked, bringing his lips closer. Hinata, quite obviously shaking in fear, nodded slowly. He scrunched his eyes shut and puffed out his lips.

Oh, but Kageyama wasn't having that.

In one swift movement, the King had pulled the pocky from Hinata's lips and pecked a kiss on them gently. Hinata shrieked and fell backwards, eyes wide open. "Th-th-that isn't h-how you play, b-b-baka!" he covered his face in embarrassment as he spoke.

Kageyama ate the pocky calmly, a small smirk on his lips. "Well, you seemed terrified. Thought I would mix it up a little."

"Baka!" Hinata shrieked, jumping to his feet and running out of the club room. Kageyama chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Wonder where he's planning on going."

Stepping out of the club room, he saw the boy in question running around the grounds, probably looking for something to help his current situation. Kageyama let out a small laugh when the boy finally fell to the ground in a pitiful heap of embarrassment.

Boy, was he a sadist.


End file.
